sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doomsday Pod
Doomsday Pod – przedmiot pojawiający się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to stworzony przez Doktora Robotnika latający spodek, będący kluczowym elementem operacji Doomsday Project. Opis thumb|left|Testowy Doomsday Pod niszczący środowisko Doomsday Pod ma postać ciemnoniebieskiego latającego spodka. Widoczna jest pokrywająca go, zewnętrzna konstrukcja szkieletowa. Górna część spodka składa się z zielonej szybki. Od dołu Doomsday Pod posiada dodatkowe ramię, zakończone kulą z wypustkami które strzelają laserami. Doomsday Pod posiada także kilka innych działek laserowych dookoła spodniej części. Doomsday Pod wykorzystuje dwa rodzaje laserów: niebieskie służą mu do obrony i likwidacji wrogów, a czerwone lasery wypalają ziemię i niszczą wszystko, co żywe. Zadaniem tych maszyn jest zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na planecie Mobius, co było głównym celem Doktora Robotnika jeszcze w trakcie puczu dokonanego w 3224 roku. Doomsday Pod są bardzo wytrzymałe, niemal niezniszczalne. Aby je unicestwić potrzebne są duże pokłady energii, takie jak uderzenie pioruna, lub też balon żrący metal. W trakcie Doomsday Project Doomsday Pody były wytwarzane w Doomsday Machine, poprzez zanurzenie ich konstrukcji szkieletowej w specjalnej substancji, która nadawała im niemal niezniszczalny pancerz. Doomsday Pody były następnie wysyłane systemem podziemnych tuneli, które pozwalały im dotrzeć w każde miejsce na planecie, po to aby siać zniszczenie na skalę globalną. Historia Sezon drugi thumb|Testowy Doomsday Pod ścigający Sonica W odcinku Cry of the Wolf testowy Doomsday Pod został wysłany do Great Unknown, gdzie został zniszczony przez Wolf Pack, którzy zasypali go bombami plecakowymi. Doktor Robotnik posłał następnie Snively'ego, aby ten naprawił Doomsday Pod i schwytał Wolf Pack. Po tym jak Doomsday Pod znów zaczął działać, kontynuował niszczenie środowiska naturalnego w Great Unknown. Gdy dotarł do zamkniętego kanionu, Wolf Pack i Knothole Freedom Fighters oddali w niego kilka strzałów z broni laserowej, odpychając go w wyznaczone miejsce. Następnie Sonic zdetonował ładunki wybuchowe na ścianach, doprowadzając do zawalenia się głazów na Doomsday Pod. Po chwili jednak maszyna znów powstała i zaczęła strzelać we Freedom Fighters laserami, niszcząc ich broń. Sonic wyciągnął wtedy pierścień i przekopał się pod Doomsday Pod, a następnie wykonał trąbę powietrzną, która zrzuciła maszynę na Hovercraft i towarzyszące mu Swat-boty. Jednakże testowy Doomsday Pod przetrwał i to uderzenie, co zmusiło bohaterów do ucieczki. Później Sonic zwabił testowy Doomsday Pod na pole burzowych chmur, gdzie piorun trafił maszynę i spalił ją, niszcząc tym samym na dobre. thumb|left|Nowo wytworzony Doomsday Pod W odcinku The Doomsday Project Doomsday Pody były wysyłane przez Doomsday Machine systemem podziemnych tuneli na cały świat, aby zniszczyć ekosystem planety Mobius. Jeden z nich dotarł do Knothole, gdzie zaczął niszczyć okoliczne drzewa. Ostatecznie jednak został zniszczony przez Sonica, który cisnął w niego balonem pożerającym metal. Po tym jak Knothole Freedom Fighters zinfiltrowali Doomsday Machine, dotarli do wytwórni Doomsday Podów. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine opuściły wtedy Doomsday Machine, za radą Sonica, na pokładzie jednego z Doomsday Podów. Później Sonic i Sally wracali do Doomsday Machine przez podziemny tunel, gdzie natknęli się na zbliżający Doomsday Pod. Sonic zniszczył go szybko, rzucając w niego ostatnim balonem żrącym metal. Galeria Cry of the Wolf 001.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 002.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 004.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 008.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 023.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 024.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 161.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 179.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 180.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 182.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 184.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 187.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 189.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 195.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 198.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 207.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 208.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 209.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 211.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 212.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 214.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 218.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 262.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 266.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 267.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 270.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 271.png|Cry of the Wolf Cry of the Wolf 274.png|Cry of the Wolf The Doomsday Project 032.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 037.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 038.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 042.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 044.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 054.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 112.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 138.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 143.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 228.png|The Doomsday Project Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)